Labios Compartidos
by LunosA
Summary: Despúes de regresar a Konoha decide rehacer su vida y restaurar el Clan Uchiha con la mujer que siempre lo amó. ¿Siempre? ¿Estás seguro Sasuke? Esa chica Pelirosa al pensar en tí solo quiere venganza. ¿Será esa la solución para curar las heridas de ambos?
1. Labios Compartidos

Labios Compartidos

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Un chico de cabellos azabache acababa de entrar a su habitación a descansar, pero se encontró con una sorpresa…

-Uchiha… Sasuke…

Una Peli Rosa estaba acostada en la cama del Pelinegro, definitivamente lo esperaba.

-Sakura…

No pudo esperar más, tiró su estuche de kunais y se abalanzó sobre ella

_Amor mío..._

_Si estoy debajo del vaivén de tus piernas_

_Si estoy hundido en un vaivén de caderas_

_Esto es el cielo es mi cielo_

Ésa noche hicieron el amor repetidas veces, ninguno de los dos durmió demasiado. Hacía varios meses que el Uchiha había regresado a su querida aldea, Konoha. Cumplió su mayor anhelo, vengar su clan, ahora sólo quería restaurarlo, ¿Y quien más apta para ello? La única que lo había querido de verdad, Haruno Sakura. En los primeros días, ésta se comportaba de una manera fría y distante con él, le recordaba cómo era con ella en su niñez. Pero misteriosamente de un día a otro, la chica le comenzó a hablar de nuevo, y ésa era su oportunidad para confesarle todo lo que sentía.

Pasaron las semanas y… ella ya compartía cama con él. El Uchiha se sentía sumamente orgulloso, la había conquistado de nuevo, y sería feliz. Lo que nunca se imaginó, era que lo traicionaría…

_Amor fugado..._

_Me tomas, me dejas, me escribes y me tiras a un lado_

_Te vas a otros cielos y regresas como los colibríes_

_Me tienes como un perro a tus pies_

-No puede ser… - Sus ojos y su corazón no podían expresar la mayor de las rabias, ¿Qué hacía ella con el imbécil del Hyuuga?

-Sakura, hoy estás muy hermosa… - expresó simplemente un Oji Perla, a su preciosa acompañante mientras… le daba un suave beso en los labios.

-Gracias Neji – Con un leve sonrojo, le tomó la mano.

-Maldición... ¿Qué me pasa? – El Pelinegro quería salir de su escondite y matarlos ahí mismo con sus propias manos, pero no podía, y menos a… ella. ¿Por qué no le podía hacer nada? Un Uchiha no perdona una traición - ¿Acaso… me has hecho débil? No imposible…

_Otra vez mi boca insensata..._

_Vuelve a caer en tu piel_

_Vuelve a mí tu boca y provoca_

_Vuelvo a caer_

_De tus pechos a tu par de pies_

_Masoquismo…_

-Sasuke, dime que me amas… - Una Peli Rosa agitada por lo que acababa de hacer con él, lo abrazaba mientras trataba de regular su respiración – Sasuke… ¿Estás bien?

-Si, no te preocupes… – Su conciencia y él se encontraban en una lucha. ¿Haruno Sakura lo había vuelto tan débil que no podía reclamarle por lo que había visto? No, no podía perderla y menos ahora que estaba con él- Yo… Te amo

-Yo también… y no sabes cuánto… - Le dio un beso, luego se levantó se vistió y simplemente se marchó de ahí

-Sakura… Vuelve… - Se quedó mirando hacia la puerta que acababa de ser cerrada por la mujer que más amaba en este mundo… Pero, que lo traicionaba.

_Labios compartidos..._

_Labios divididos mi amor_

_Yo no puedo compartir tus labios_

_Que comparto el engaño y comparto mis días_

_Y el dolor_

_Yo no puedo compartir tus labios_

_Oh amor oh amor compartido_

-Ya me voy… - Sakura se despidió de todos, se hacía tarde. Toda la mañana y parte de la tarde de entrenamiento la habían agotado totalmente.

-¡Sakura- Chiaaan! – Un rubio se le adelantó - ¿A dónde crees que vas?

-A descansar. No te parece

-¡Pero, pero, y no vamos a comer los tres juntos ramen! – Señaló al Uchiha que aún le daba fuertes golpes a un árbol cercano a ellos

-No gracias, tengo algo urgente que hacer…

-"Como encontrarte con el Hyuuga?" Hmph… Y yo pensé que nos acompañarías…

-Lo siento Uchiha, me voy….

¿Uchiha? ¿Donde había quedado el Sasuke – Kun que todas las noches gemía y le pedía más?

-¿Uchiha dices? – En sus ojos había aparecido el Sharingan

-Ése es tú apellido ¿no? – Antes de que Sasuke pudiera replicar, Sakura desapareció en una nube de humo.

-Maldición… - Desapareció el Sharingan de su ojos

-Sasuke… - Aún Naruto no lo podía creer. ¿Sakura lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca y él no le contestaba? - ¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Qué fue que Dobe? – Algo en él estaba cambiando…

-¡No puedo creer que Sakura – Chan te haya dicho algo y tú ni le respondes, sólo te quedaste con tú mirada perdida!

-Debe ser el cansancio – No podía ser…

-Te desconozco Teme, antes no solías ser así, nos vemos, tengo que encontrarme con Hina - chan – También había desaparecido en una nueve de humo

-¿Qué me has hecho? …

_Amor mutante..._

_Amigos con derecho y sin derecho de tenerte siempre_

_Y siempre tengo que esperar paciente_

_El pedazo que me toca de ti_

-Llegas tarde

-Perdóname, es que, tenía asuntos pendientes… - Se acercó al Pelinegro y se quitó la blusa

-Quédate conmigo hasta el amanecer… - Le suplicó, mientras observaba sus bonitos y formados pechos.

-¿Qué? No, hoy no podrá ser…

-Por favor…

-¿Desde cuándo me suplicas?

-Desde hoy.

-Cállate de una vez… - Lo besó posesivamente y comenzaron su "Rutina de amor". Él simplemente… se dejó llevar por el deseo.

-Me voy… - Habían pasado cinco horas exactamente y ya una Peli Rosa se quería ir inmediatamente de los terrenos Uchiha

-Ni siquiera es medianoche…

-Lo siento Sasuke…

De nuevo había aparecido su nombre en los labios de ella, pero aún era presente la ausencia del "Kun". La chica se levantó con una sábana envuelta en su fino cuerpo y caminó hacia el baño. No pasaron ni diez minutos, cuando se abrió de nuevo la puerta.

-Hasta mañana Sasuke… Kun…

_Relámpagos de alcohol..._

_Las voces solas lloran en el sol_

_Eh, mi boca en llamas torturada te desnudas angelada_

_Luego te vas_

-Mierda… Juraría haber dejado la botella aquí…

Él, un chico fuerte, serio, frío y seguro de sí mismo, había caído en el alcohol, y todo por una mujer.. Una mujer que lo volvía loco… Pero había en su extraña relación con Sakura algo más que amor…

_Obsesión… _

-Te amo.. Te amo… - Llenaba su vaso después de haberse tomado un poco, no quería sufrir, no de nuevo…

_Otra vez mi boca insensata..._

_Vuelve a caer en tu piel de miel_

_Vuelve a mi tu boca, duele_

_Vuelvo a caer_

_De tus pechos a tu par de pies_

-Ven aquí sasuke…

-Tardaste mucho en esa misión… - La abrazó posesivamente como queriendo que nunca se alejara de el.

-Sí lo sé, pero es mi trabajo… - correspondiéndole

-Hmph…

-Hace tiempo que no escuchaba ese monosílabo…

-….

_Labios compartidos..._

_Labios divididos mi amor_

_Yo no puedo compartir tus labios_

_Que comparto el engaño_

_y comparto mis días y el dolor_

_Ya no puedo compartir tus labios_

-Sasuke…

-Sakura…

Ella estaba sentada en la banca donde la había abandonado sasuke 6 años atrás, pero estaba acompañada…

-Uchiha…

-Hyuuga…

Dicen que las miradas matan, y menos mal, si no, ambos ninjas estarían muertos…

- Sasuke, ¿Que haces por aquí? – Preguntó de manera indiferente la Peli Rosa

- Caminando, ¿O es que acaso no puedo?

- Si, claro que si. – Su sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, y eso hizo sentir peor al Uchiha

- Nos vamos Sakura…

- Pero…

- Nada, nos vamos… –El Heredero del Clan Hyuuga tomó de la mano a la Peli Rosa y se marcharon de ahí, de vez en cuando Sakura daba unas cuantas miradas hacia atrás, como para despedirse de Sasuke de ésa manera…

-Sasuke… - Pronunció su nombre en un pequeño susurro para que el Hyuuga no la escuchara

_Que me parta un rayo..._

_Que me entierre el olvido mi amor_

_Pero no puedo más_

_Compartir tus labios compartir tus besos_

_Labios compartidos_

-¿Por qué Sakura? – Se preguntaba mil y una vez el Pelinegro mientras tomaba asiento en esa famosa banca, era el lugar donde lo relajaba - ¿Por qué me haces esto y yo no puedo hacer nada? – Y sin más toma camino a los Terrenos Uchiha

_Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida..._

_Te amo aunque estés compartida_

_Tus labios tienen el control_

El Azabache llegó a su habitación y se tumbó en su cama, tantas noches había compartido con ella, y lo traicionaba de ésa forma…No podía odiarla, la amaba.. Pero le dolía, le dolía tener que compartirla…

_Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida..._

_Te amo aunque estés compartida_

_Y sigues tú con el control._

Una chica llegaba corriendo a su casa conteniendo las lágrimas, rápidamente abre y cierra la puerta. Luego se recuesta en ella y se termina de desahogar. ¿Por qué le hacía eso? Si supuestamente lo amaba. Venganza. Era la única palabra que se le cruzó por la mente cuando lo vio regresar. Tenía que sufrir como ella lo había hecho, ahora era su turno. Las pagaría todas. Pero se arrepentía, de verdad era lo que más amaba…

-Sasuke- Kun… Aún te amo…

Un sollozo escapó de sus labios y permaneció ahí hasta entrada la noche.


	2. Yo Quería

**Yo Quería**

**2**

_Un mes después…_

_- _Sakura…

Cómo cada mañana, Sasuke se levantaba para la rutina del día, y cuando terminaba todo, se quedaba observando ésa foto… ésa foto, donde… estaba ella. No se había acercado a su Pelirosa durante bastante tiempo, y eso lo mataba, pero se sentía bien. Si no lo amaba de verdad, ¿Entonces por qué engañarse? Era mejor dejarse de hacerse ilusiones…

_Sé que fui yo el que te busqué_

_No sé si fue que me ilusioné_

_Tú me ayudaste también_

_Tú sólo conmigo querías jugar_

_No sé a quién querías demostrar cómo alguien te puede amar_

_Ahora estas sola_

- Sasuke-Kun…

Exactamente hace un mes lo había dejado de ver, pero no podía, el remordimiento la mataba… Quería explicarle todo, absolutamente todo… Pero, no podía.

- Maldita sea la hora en que se me pasó ésa tonta idea por mí cabeza…

Ése día tenía entrenamiento, pero no se animaba a ir, y menos en el estado que estaba.

- Ahora que haré con esto… - Colocó sus manos en su vientre, pero aún no resaltaba nada.

La Flor de Cerezo del Uchiha, estaba embarazada.

_Yo, yo quería amarte siempre_

_No quería sufrir más_

_Yo te quise hasta la muerte_

_Y me cansé de morir_

_Yo, no quería abrir los ojos_

_Te querías divertir_

_No está mal si es lo que quieres_

_Pero no me uses a mí..._

-¡Teme! ¿¡Qué diablos te pasa! – Un rubio hiperactivo corrió de un extremo del campo de entrenamiento al otro para acercarse al Pelinegro con preocupación – ¡Hace un mes que te estás comportando de un modo extraño! Cada vez que entrenamos pierdes fácilmente. ¿Qué carajos te sucede?

-¡Déjame Dobe! Tengo una fuerte resaca… - Se tocó la cabeza e inmediatamente cayó desmayado

- ¡Sasuke! – Naruto sólo pensó en levantarlo y llevarlo a su casa.

Por todos los medios averiguaría que herida tenía. Porque definitivamente física no era.

_Yo ya no siento más dolor_

_Porque sé que fue mejor_

_Si no sentías amor_

_Prefiero estar solo_

- ¡Sakura-Chan! ¡Te buscaba urgentemente! – Naruto respiraba agitadamente. Hacía media hora que buscaba a la ojijade para que atendiera a Sasuke

- ¿Qué... Que sucede Naruto?

El rubio levantó la cabeza y quedaron frente a frente.

- Es el Teme. Y está muy mal – Resolvió decir con preocupación.

- ¿Qué…? – Sus ojos jade no pudieron reflejar nada más que tristeza.

- Maldita sea… - Susurró bajito la pelirosa – Esto no debería estar pasando…

Naruto y Sakura se encontraban sentados cada uno al lado del pelinegro. Únicamente se limitaban a mirarlo para ver si había cambios.

Pero no despertaba.

Ella era la culpable de que el estuviese así. Cuando Naruto le contó sobre Sasuke no dudó un segundo en ir a ver como estaba. Lo amaba, pero su relación cambió drásticamente luego de ese encuentro con Hyuuga. Luego de ver a Sasuke terminó con Neji ese mismo día y al anochecer lloró un litro de lágrimas.

- Un mes… - Pensó en voz alta mientras admiraba las facciones del padre de su hijo

- ¿Ah? ¿Un mes que Sakura-Chan? – Preguntó con curiosidad el rubio hiperactivo

- Yo… - No sabía que decir, la próxima vez tendría más cuidado con lo que pensaba, o decía - Yo… ¡Sasuke-Kun!

El pelinegro se movió en las sabanas ligeramente, y luego con mucho pesar abrió los ojos

- ¡Teme! ¡Qué bueno que despiertas! Estábamos muy preocupados por ti…

Sasuke quedó tieso y sin ninguna palabra que decir cuando vio a Sakura, su Sakura…

Naruto sintió el ambiente tenso y decidió hacer algo que se la pasó por la cabeza.

- Yo… ¿Saben…? Recordé que tengo que ver a Hinata-Chan, Hehehe – Rió como para darle un toque graciosos a la escena, lo cual no resultó.

- Déjanos solos, Naruto – Dijo Sasuke con su antiguo tono de frialdad. Naruto inmediatamente se tensó y sonrió un poco, al menos por unos instantes el Sasuke de siempre había vuelto – Está bien teme, los dejo.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke, pero algo le decía que debía quedarse escuchando la conversación. No era una idea para nada estupenda, pero quería saber de qué hablarían esos dos. Si durante meses no se dirigieron la palabra, ¿Ahora de que hablarían? El rubio se limitó a pegar la oreja a la puerta, escondió su chakra y se dispuso a escuchar atentamente.

Cuando Naruto dejó la habitación un silencio inundó la estancia. Sólo Sasuke se atrevió a romperlo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó de manera indiferente mientras observaba sus nudillos lastimados, resultado de todas las noches de frustración al saber que ella no estaba con él.

- Yo… Yo sólo quería saber cómo estabas – Respondió con sinceridad

- Tsk… ¿Luego de un mes sin verme y hablarme? Interesante – Aún mantenía el tono duro y frío

- _¿Un mes?_ – Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar lo que el pelinegro dijo - ¿_Pero qué clase de relación mantenían Sakura-Chan y Sasuke? _ – Pensó con horror

- Sasuke yo no quería que esto pasara – La pelirosa se levantó del extremo de la cama – Yo no quería que las cosas tomasen este rumbo…

- ¿Qué no querías? – Levantó su mirada y la observó con decisión, por Kami… Tenía algo que no sabía describir, pero estaba más hermosa que nunca. Al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos se enojó consigo mismo y habló con odio - ¿Tienes idea de lo que me has hecho sufrir?

_Yo, yo quería amarte siempre_

_No quería sufrir más_

_Te quería hasta la muerte_

_Y me cansé de morir_

- _¿Sufrir? ¿Pero qué carajos pasaba con esos dos?_ – Ahora nada separaría a Naruto de aquella puerta. Algo le decía que iba a descubrir en cualquier momento la verdad de lo que le sucedía a su amigo.

- Sasuke-Kun, perdóname – Sakura decidió hacer lo que su corazón mandaba. Decirle toda la verdad – Al principio te odié por volver y decidí vengarme de ti, pero luego de todo lo que pasamos… Cada noche que compartía contigo mi mente me decía que dejara de jugar contigo… Pero yo quería venganza, luego de que me viste con Neji decidí terminar todo con él y no tienes idea el dolor que he sentido desde aquel día…

- Estás equivocada – Expresó con rabia - Tú no sabes lo que es sentir dolor de verdad… ¿Sabes lo que se siente al perder a todo un Clan en una noche? ¿Sabes lo que se siente al ver a la que creías tu mujer con otro? ¿¡Lo sabes!

- _¿Qué carajo? ¿Venganza? ¿Acaso Sasuke y Sakura…?_ – Naruto no podía pensar claramente después de lo que había escuchado. Estaba en shock.

- Sasuke-Kun me he dado cuenta que terminé enamorada de ti otra vez… Perdóname por favor… - La ojijade se acostó al lado de él y lo miró suplicante.

- Que patética te vez suplicando – Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida – Pierdes tu tiempo, no quiero nada contigo

- Eso no lo decías cuando estabas encima de mi – Dijo con rabia - ¿Acaso una persona no puede equivocarse en este mundo?

- A los errores le llamamos experiencia. A veces erramos al querer... Ahora ya sabes cuanta experiencia tienes en lastimarme – Sin ningún sentimiento ni remordimiento soltó aquellas palabras.

- Sasuke-Kun… - Los ojos de la Haruno comenzaban a cristalizarse

- No sé como lo lograste, pero me manejaste a tu antojo.

- Sasuke-Kun, por favor ya no más… - Inevitablemente sus mejillas estaban húmedas

- No me uses más – El pelinegro se acostó de un lado, mostrándole la espalda a Sakura y así dándole a entender que la conversación había terminado.

_Yo, no quería abrir los ojos_

_Te querías divertir_

_No está mal si es lo que quieres_

_Pero no me uses a mí..._

- ¿Nunca más me verás? – Preguntó con temor, no quería que su hijo se quedara sin un padre – Responde

- Es triste saber que nada es para siempre… Lamentablemente siempre hay uno que ama más que el otro. Yo quería amarte siempre, Sakura. En este caso tu vida es de color rosa, y para mí roja, o negra, como quieras…

- Está bien. Me voy – Resignada a ser madre soltera caminó con decisión hacia la salida – Uchiha… - Pronunció Sakura – Del rosado al rojo a un solo paso, creo estar completamente segura de que color es mi vida en este momento – Acarició su vientre aún plano – No nos verás nunca más… - Sin nada más que decir salió de la habitación de Uchiha. Estaba tan dolida que no notó a Naruto.

_Tú solo jugabas_

_Y yo te amaba_

El rubio no podía creer lo que había escuchado. ¿Cómo era posible que Sakura-Chan hubiera hecho tal atrocidad? Nunca se lo imaginó de ella. Duró varios minutos con los ojos abiertos, hasta que escuchó como en la habitación de Sasuke se rompía algo. Corrió inmediatamente y vio al pelinegro levantado de la cama con un jarrón en la mano.

- Sasuke…

- ¿Lo has escuchado todo verdad? – Se limitó a mirarlo y dijo con ironía – Para que veas lo que puede hacer _Sakura-Chan_… - Trató de imitar la voz de Naruto, sin éxito alguno – A ver qué piensas de ella ahora…

- Teme… No sé qué decirte…

- No digas nada… - Se puso una camisa que vio en un rincón y se dispuso a salir

- ¿A dónde vas Sasuke?

- Por ahí, no quiero estar encerrado y que mis pensamientos vayan hacia ella – Sin más salió del barrio Uchiha y caminó por toda Konoha pensando cómo sería su vida sin ella.

_Yo, yo quería amarte siempre_

_No quería sufrir más_

_Te quería hasta la muerte_

_Y me cansé de morir_

- Sasuke-Kun… - Una pelirosa se encontraba en su cama llorando de la impotencia. Si tan solo no hubiese comenzado ese maldito juego… Ni siquiera le había dicho que esperaba un hijo de él. Já, seguro ni le creería, pensaría que era del Hyuuga – Este hijo es tuyo Sasuke, sólo nuestro… - Mientras se acariciaba el vientre cayó profundamente dormida a la vez que pensaba como sería un futuro sin él.

_Yo, no quería abrir los ojos_

_Te querías divertir_

_No está mal si es lo que quieres_

_Pero no me uses a mí..._

_No te enamores dos veces de la misma persona, porque a la segunda… Te enamorarás sólo del recuerdo._

~Continuará…

Pues me animé a suber continuación, ya no será un One-Shot, así que convertí esta historia en un Long Fic.

Espero que no me maten por lo que acabo de hacer, pero es necesario para la trama.

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia.

~Bye!

LunosA


End file.
